I am still right here
by Shitty Lulu
Summary: Recordaba cómo sus ojos se posaron en él y unas cortas palabras que pronunció lo derribaron por completo: "Jurame que seguirás adelante, aún sin mí" "No, no me obligues a jurar algo tan cruel."


**Dios santo, qué hago acá, escribiendo fanfics mierdosos y gritando como orco, no sé ;v; . Agradezcan que no hay faltas de ortografías. Me inspiré drogándome con acetona mientras miraba una imagen súper mega 'llorable' de Style (no soy fan de la pareja pero esa imágen me llegó, no la encuentro ahora, fuck), ah, y estuve adicta al cover de Hurt que hizo Johnny Cash.**

**Aclaración: South Park no me pertenece, ni la canción "Hurt".**

* * *

><p><span> I am still right here.<span>

_C__ada pequeño paso o suave movimiento era acompañado por un estruendoso chirrido que llegaba a llamar la atención a cualquier persona que circulaba por aquellas calles. La madera estaba desgastada por los años que le habían azotado, más con el clima que era duro, era increíble que siguiera en pie aún, tenía mucho polvo y hojas muertas por dentro, y se sentía un leve olor a humedad que largaba la vieja madera; estaba oscuro el ambiente, sólo caía una suave luz de luna que entraba a través de la ventana. Los dos jóvenes hacían pausas, se miraban a los ojos y tímidamente se regalaban sonrisas y risas por debajo como cuando eran solamente unos pequeños niños haciendo sus travesuras inolvidables. Esa vieja casa del árbol era un símbolo de su infancia y de su duradera amistad._

_Ninguno hablaba, sólo contemplaban todo con mucha atención. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que entraron a aquella casa, los dos tuvieron que seguir con su camino y no deseaban malgastar su tiempo recordando memorias que nunca volverían a revivirse. No era malo recordar, pero en ese entonces cuando eran simples adolescentes, les era difícil adaptarse a los cambios y costaba admitir que extrañaban ser simples pendejos con grandes sueños y aventuras por realizar. La nostalgia inundaba sus almas completamente y abría esa herida que se provocó por el vacío que sentían cuando miraban su pasado. _

_Los dos jóvenes se asomaron a la tenue luz y sus maduros rostros fueron iluminados. Sus miradas estaban enfrentadas, los profundos ojos azulados analizaba las lagunas verdes del otro, luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al notar que las mejillas de él eran de un color carmesí, como sus rulos que eran privados de su vista a causa de su vieja reconocible ushanka verde._

"_Esto es ridículo" titubeó el pelirrojo tratando de ocultar sus nervios del azabache, pero este acercó su mano derecha con delicadeza y acarició su mejilla con total cuidado como si fuese a romperse, sus caricias lentas y cálidas fueron con disimulo a su sombrero y se lo quitó con cuidado. El dueño de la ushanka no lo detuvo, quería dejarse llevar por aquellas caricias que le daban seguridad._

"_Vas a ver que lo disfrutarás, confía en mí." Su voz expresaba serenidad y deseaba contagiarle para desechar aquellos nervios que lo mataban por dentro. De pronto, sintió cómo el de aquellos orbes verdes acercaba su mano a su mejilla, repitiendo lo que él hizo, sacándole esa gorra que tenía desde que tenía memoria. Ninguno de los dos se preocupó en dónde quedaron sus gorras, seguían mirándose, esperando a que alguien comenzara._

"_¿Verdad o reto?" dijo el pelirrojo, sin poder contener la risa por la vergüenza de haber preguntado eso. _

"_Verdad." Le respondió con entusiasmo mientras buscaba tomar la mano del otro._

_Sus manos lentamente se entrelazaron pero aquellos ojos esmeraldas se ocultaron mirando hacia otro lado por la vergüenza de continuar._

"_Sigo creyendo que esto es tonto." _

_Sonrió con timidez total negándose a seguirle la corriente al otro, pero como siempre lo hacía, de alguna forma aún si estaba en silencio, lograba convencerlo._

_Trató de reponerse mirándolo de nuevo para seguir con el juego, respiró hondo y soltó rápido su pregunta. "¿Me amas?"_

"_Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré." Contestó sin dudarlo ni en un mini segundo, regalándose una cálida y gran sonrisa._

"_¿Siempre?"_

"_Siempre." El azabache soltó sus manos del otro para tomar su rostro, le clavó sus azulados ojos con cariño y apreciación, tomó coraje y lentamente acercó sus labios a los de él, plantándole un largo y dulce beso. Se abalanzó hacia adelante y sus manos que sostenía esa hermosa cara fueron deslizándose hasta tomarlo por los hombros, estaba dispuesto a hacer más profundo el beso pero el de rizos rojizos empujó con suavidad el pecho del otro para hacerle entender que se detuviera, sus ojos buscaron esos azules que brillaban más fuerte que nunca por la luz blanca que lo iluminaba._

"_Stan… Aquí no…" Murmuró jadeando aún, no había recuperado el aire por completo._

_Kyle Broflovski ya no era un niño, ni Stanley Marsh tampoco, es más, ya no eran estudiantes de secundaria ni siquiera, tenían 24 años de edad. Un miedo por dentro lo estaba carcomiendo la cabeza, no quería manchar aquellos dulces e inocentes recuerdos, no se atrevía._

_Recordaba que la casa fue construida por una apuesta con Cartman y Kenny, sus viejos amigos. Recuerda que la construyó con Stan, que ahí tuvo su primer beso, que estuvo ahí cuando los padres de su ex-mejor amigo se separaron momentáneamente… Sí, recuerdos que le era difícil olvidar, tal como dejar de estar inseguro en su relación con Stan, le costaba creer que fuera real, le era difícil pensar que se amaban de verdad tras tantos años de amistad._

_El azabache sólo tomo las manos del otro con calma y las acarició para poder indicarle que todo estaría bien, él lo comprendía pero tenían que superarlo y demostrar que siguieron adelante. No hablaban, sólo contemplaban el ruido de la madera que rechinaba por el viento que lo golpeaba lentamente y sus respiraciones que se complementaban entre sí._

_Esta vez, el pelirrojo decidió acercarse y besar los labios del otro con rudeza haciéndole saber que ya estaba listo, eran besos cortos pero tenían mucha pasión pon dentro logrando hacer escapar unos suspiros. Stan soltó las manos de él y lo rodeó con sus confortables brazos, y poco a poco Kyle fue cayendo hacia atrás dejando que el dueño de esos orbes azulados lo dominara. Era besado en sus suaves labios, en sus mejillas y luego por la oreja dirigiéndose hasta el cuello, provocándole al pelirrojo soltar algunos gemidos y jadeos._

_No podía evitar sonreir, ninguno de los dos podía ocultar su felicidad._

"_Te amo."_

"_Yo más."_

* * *

><p>Un viento se deslizó con fuerza en aquel desolado lugar y eso provocó que las aves volaran gritando, alejándose, abandonando a un hombre que estaba solitario allí, estático. Apenas respiraba, le era un gran dolor hasta respirar o sentir sus débiles latidos, era algo pesado para él seguir de esta manera, se sostuvo con más fuerza de su bastón. No era joven, era un anciano, sus pocos pelos que le quedaban por culpa de la calvicie eran grisáceos y tenía un pequeño bigote acompañado de una barba corta. Seguía de pie aún si le temblaban sus pobres piernas.<p>

"Amar, para siempre" su voz se debilitaba apenas pronunciando la primera palabra y tosió estruendosamente mientras trataba de recobrar la respiración. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo y siguió mirando fijo.

"En memoria de Kyle Broflovski, falleció un 6 de Abril a los 70 años de edad." Decía en la inscripción de aquella tumba.

Se cumplían 2 años de ese evento desagradable. Dos largos, crudos y miserables años que parecían un infierno frío para él.

Stanley Marsh, de 72 años, su corazón aún seguía latiendo aún de haber sido destrozado irreversiblemente en millones de pedazos, y además, tenía el descaro de huir de vez en cuando del geriátrico para ocultar su dolor acompañando esa tumba. Nadie comprendía esa pérdida.

Los recuerdos y los sueños en donde la muerte le permitía estar con él, eran lo único que lo hacía sobrevivir a cada día.

Lo lamentaba y hasta los mismos doctores no deseaban lidiar con su depresión, no sabían cómo animarlo a seguir viviendo, decía que todo era una mierda y se abalanzaba hacia los doctores mostrándoles un álbum lleno de fotos de ellos cuestionándole si alguna vez pudieron ser capaces de amar tanto a alguien. Religiosos, psicólogos profesionales, hasta el mismo Jesucristo no lograba animarlo, no creía en algo, no más; sus viejas amistades estaban a su lado pero llegaba un momento en el que se levantaba y se alejaba encerrándose en su propia mente, deseaba estar solo. En todo South Park, la muerte de alguien como Broflovski , era un personaje único allí además de ser reconocido por sus peleas con Eric T. Cartman.

Algunas veces, le pagaba a un doctor para realizarle la eutanasia, pero siempre alguien lo descubría y lo detenía. Intentó matarse por su cuenta, pero también lo detenían. Llegó un momento en que todo ese esfuerzo lo hizo alejar de todas sus amistades y quedó solo.

Si hubiese sabido que él moriría aquel día, le habría hecho saber con toda su desgastada alma que después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, que luego de tantos largos años que fueron agradables y desagradables, que después de todas sus discusiones y desilusiones, aún si ahora no eran apuestos como cuando eran unos jóvenes, que después de todo eso, lo seguía amando, seguía enamorado como el primer día en que se le declaró, que era capaz de llorar de felicidad pura como la primera vez que fue correspondido.

Habían tantas cosas para decirse y nunca se dijeron, podían durar días sin hablar pero sin dejar de tomarse de la mano o sonreírse.

¿Quién hubiera sabido que la Muerte quiso arrebatarle todo eso en menos de un día?

Se sentó lentamente en el suelo al frente de la tumba, y trató de tomar la guitarra que estaba tirada en el suelo a su lado. Se lamió sus labios que estaban secos y pronunció sus palabras con firmeza.

"Sé que es inútil pero, creo aún en la frase 'nunca es demasiado tarde' así que…"

Sus dedos marcaban sus escuálidos huesos y parecían muy frágiles, pero estaba decidido en tocar. Acarició su vieja guitarra y aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar a cantar.

"_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel._

_I focus on the pain,_

_The only thing that's real."_

Ya no intentaba suicidarse, solo contemplaba cómo el dolor adentraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser al cortarse con algo filoso o simplemente robando la aguja de alguna mujer del geriátrico.

"_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting._

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember everything."_

"_¿Recuerdas que me casi me convierto en un adicto a Héroe Heroína? Es así como me siento cuando uso la aguja, ¿Lo ves? Hasta una pequeña cosa me hace recordarte a ti. Cómo nos conocimos, cómo fuimos amigos, mejores amigos, súper mejores amigos…"_

"_What have I become?_

_My sweetest friend._

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end."_

Le dificultaba cantar, no tenía esos pulmones como cuando era joven, tomó un descanso cerrando sus cansados ojos aferrándose a la guitarra, lo único que podía mantenerlo adelante. Inhalaba y exhalaba despacio, el haber fumado de joven le perjudicaba, pero no se arrepentía de aquello. Parpadeó firme y fijó su mirada nuevamente a la tumba, reanudó el ritmo de la canción mientras tarareaba la canción para recordar por dónde iba. Su memoria era frágil, sólo continuó por donde creía que era mejor.

"_I wear this Crown of thorns_

_Upon my liar's chair._

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair."_

El dolor pecho aumentaba y el dolor en sus músculos estaba apareciendo, soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor pero prosiguió con la melodía.

"_Beneath the stains of time_

_The feelings disappear"_

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire con el cuidado de no hacerle daño a sus sensibles dientes, que mantuvo intacto aún con el pasar de los años. Siempre fue de alimentarse sano a diferencia de viejo amigo Cartman.

"_You are someone else_

_I am still right here."_

Tocó con más intensidad que antes, deseando que de algún modo, su canción fuera escuchada. Como aquella vez que inventó una canción para convencer a todos los habitantes de conducir autos híbridos.

"_What have I become?_

_My sweetest friend._

_Everyone I know,_

_Goes away in the end._

Mientras cantaba, esos recuerdos que estaban intactos dentro de los lugares más profundos de su mente pasaban cronológicamente, buenos momentos, malos momentos, todo, aquellos atesorados recuerdos los mantenía intactos dentro de su mente, los revivía en sus sueños como si hubiese sucedido ayer.

_And you coul have it all_

_My empire of dirt"_

Su sonrisa, su cabello afro y sus verdosos orbes consumidos por los largos y hermosos años. No eran jóvenes, sus pequeñas manchas oscuras y las arrugas que recorrían por todos sus cuerpos, sus dificultades hasta para hablar.

Recordaba cómo sus ojos se posaron en él y unas cortas palabras que pronunció lo derribaron por completo.

"Jurame que seguirás adelante, aún sin mí"

"_No, no me obligues a jurar algo tan cruel." _Tomó sus manos buscando una señal, que notara lo cuán frío y devastador le era hasta imaginarse una vida sin él. Las manos de Kyle que estaban apaciguadamente entrelazadas al otro, estremeciéndolo todo su ser con sólo un suave roce, acariciaba sin prisa para calmarlo, deseaba que entendiera su partida aún si a él mismo le aterraba desaparecer de la tierra, que su cuerpo sea enterrado en el olvido y no pueda volver a abrazar o besar a su amor.

Sus ojos fueron perdiendo aquel esplendor, sus opacos verdes estaban cristalizados y sus manos que se mantenían calientes fueron congelándose, como todo su cuerpo, dejo de respirar disimuladamente, sin dejar de mirar aquellos orbes azulados. El sonido que marcaba cada latido sólo pronunciaba un largo y doloroso pitido en aquella silenciosa habitación del hospital. Stanley seguía tomando sus manos mientras sus lágrimas se escapan, en silencio.

"_Dejaría todo por volverte a ver_." Le carcomía su conciencia a más no poder. Deseaba darle un adiós más especial.

_I will let you down,_

_I will make you hurt._

Sus ojos que se incendiaban comenzaron a formarse unos mares llenos de angustia y dolor, su melancolía y soledad que mantenía dentro de él durante estos dos años. Un leve gemido ahogado causado por las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas sin poderlo evitar aún si cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, ya no podía evitarlo. Alzó la vista con dificultad y sus ojos se posaron en el sepulcro nuevamente mientras el recorrido de las gotas finalizaba en una caída por debajo de su papada.

Era insoportable el peso de sus lágrimas pero se aclaró nuevamente la garganta para terminar lo que había empezado.

"_If I could start again_

_A million miles away."_

Anhelaba volver a tomar su mano, dedicarle esas caricias y besos que se dieron aquella vez en la casa del árbol, volver a dirigirle una palabra o por lo menos, contemplar su sonrisa; Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a ser un gran sufrimiento, no le hubiese prometido a Kyle que iba a vivir aún sin él.

Sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

"_I would keep myself."_

Su voz se iba perdiendo con el viento, al igual que la habilidad de tocar, pero no temblaba, no tosía, no lloraba, no parpadeaba.

"_I would find a way."_

Sus frágiles latidos que con gran esmero seguían, ahora se volvía cada vez más pausado hasta que se detuvo fríamente. El dolor desapareció y se escuchó el golpe seco de la guitarra al caer de sus brazos y luego otro golpe más duro se escuchó, sus hermosos resplandecientes ojos azulados fueron privados de cualquier cosa al cerrarse por última vez mas él tenía dibujada una confusa sonrisa en su arrugado y pálido rostro. Su sangre se enfrió, pero a su alrededor todo seguía aún en su curso.

El viento, sopló por última vez en la cara del anciano dándole el permiso de poder descansar.

"En memoria de Stanley Marsh, falleció un 6 de Abril a los 72 años de edad. Que sus restos descansen en paz acompañado de su amado."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh por Buda, maté a Kyle y a Stan pero no a Kenny ._. cuak.**

**Reviews, opiniones, tomatazos, agua fría, aceite ardiendo, látigos, criticas constructivas, destructivas, lo que sea está bien :D _coftenganpiedadcofcof_.**


End file.
